The Ending that should have been....
by ArdenLyn
Summary: Sarah is about ready to say the words, but little does she knew that those very words would hcange her life forever...


The Ending that should have been..  
  
  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great!" Jareth held out his hand, offering to her once again her dreams. The look in his eyes made her pause, forgetting her lines. "Damn, I can never remember that line." "Sarah, Just fear me, love me does as I say and I will be your slave." While Sarah mumbled on about her lines, deep inside she was cursing herself in everyway she knew how. *Baka! Here is a King who is offering you not only your dreams, but his heart. Stop being a child and except his offer! What is left for you in your world? A screaming baby, a stepmother who hates you, a father you can't even stand to look at, and a mother who left you. Come on Sarah...take what he offers you. Here you can be happy....here you can dream."  
  
As Jareth pressured her even more, he reached out and suddenly the words came soaring through her lips. "You have no power over me." Jareth cried out, throwing the crystal into the air. It lands softly on Sarah's hand, popping like a bubble along with all her hopes and dreams. "NO! I will not let it end like this..I will not leave!" Sarah kneeled on the ground, watching a stunned Jareth. Closing her eyes tightly, she fights against the magic trying to take her home, which is her right since she beat the King and his labyrinth. *Focus Sarah...just wish to be here and you can stay. Don't leave him, refuse! Stay here and be where you belong.* As her whole body started to tremble, Jareth stood in shock, watching this girl who not only fought against him and won, but is now fighting against the labyrinth which tries to send her home. *Such strength, she didn't mean the words....what can I do except watch.* It almost made a tear fall from his eye. She was fighting to stay, to stay here and be with him, somehow he knew that. The look she gave him once the words came out of her mouth shocked him to the core: love, sadness, anger, shock, but most of all fear, fear of leaving. *Labyrinth...don't do this! Let Sarah stay...I command you! Let her stay!* But the Labyrinth would not listen.  
  
While Jareth fought his Labyrinth as well, Sarah was slowing beining to disappear. "NO!" She jumps up suddenly, holding onto Jareth for dear life. "Don't make me leave I didn't mean to say those words, let me stay! I do not wish to go home I wish to be with you and your kingdom forever!" A small smile appeared on Jareth's lips as he wrapped his arms around Sarah, holding the girl close to his heart. "You just may have your wish granted little one. Do you really want to stay? I have been cruel, evil and down right tormentive to you, not to mention the bog.." He paused at the soft sound of laughter coming from Sarah, her eyes locked onto his, showing nothing but amusement. "Jareth, I know exactly why you were cruel evil and tormentive. I wished for a Goblin King from a story book, not the real King. You showed me time and time again how wonderful you really are. You never let me hurt myself, you sent Hoggle to rescue me, you made sure the wall fell when the cleaners came and you sent me a ball, a very beautiful ball even though I ran away..you let me go." She leans up, placing her lips against his, her first kiss. Slowly Jareth began to respond, tentivly pressing his own lips against hers, tasting her for the first time. *Peaches..how strange..she tastes like peaches* His tongue gently opened her mouth, wanting to taste all of her. Sarah moaned into his kiss, not sure what these feelings were inside of her but she loved them, and wanted them to stay. "Jareth..please." He moved away, but only enough to look into her eyes. "Dear Sarah..I believe you should be put to bed. Now don't give me that look, you have spent the better half of the day running in my Labyrinth. You are to take a bath, get dressed for bed then I will personally make sure you have pleasant dreams." The way he looked at her, and how he said 'dreams' made her blush deeply. *I must not forget how young she is! Calm down Jareth or you will eat her alive right here*  
  
She laughs softly, jumping into his arms. "Alright then Goblin King, take me away." Chuckling to himself, he transports them to his own personal chambers. He draws the bath out of thin air, gotta love Fae magic! and removes her clothes, making her blush even more. "I am not that much of a child Jareth, I can undress myself." She was suddenly glad he could not see her face, her cheeks were red as an apple! "Oh but I so do enjoy taking care of you Sarah.." Her ears could not miss the lust and passion in his voice. She shivers all over as he places her in the practically swimming pool size bath. "Are you not going to join me Jareth?" Though she be young and not experienced, Jareth swore she was teasing him. "If you wish.." With a wave of his hand he is unclothed and beside her, his arms around her waist. "Now to clean you up lovely girl." And clean her he did, in so many ways, but I'll leave that up to your dirty minds! And don't we all wish he would "clean" us up!  
  
When Sarah was squeaky clean, he placed a cotton robe around her and led her to the bedroom. "Time to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow, not to mention the fact that you will have to explain to your friends why you are here.." She smiles softly, pulling him roughly onto the bed. "It can wait till I say so." Her smile made him growl into her neck, nipping at her flesh lovingly. The way her body reacted to him set him afire...he didn't know if he could hold back from taking her right here and now. "Its okay Jareth, I don't mind." She seemed to read his mind. "I think you have been a lonely Goblin Kin enough for one night." She opened her arms to him, inviting him into her world. "Take me Jareth, I don't want to be a child anymore." With an offer like that, how could he refuse. He took her, being as gentle as possible. The next morning, he awoke to see his lovely woman standing beside the window watching the sunrise. *And I thought she was a child, she is anything but a child.*  
  
He walked up beside her, taking in her scent as he wrapped his arms around her. "So Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth." She couldn't help but laugh, after all he had said those words before and she had said it was a piece of cake. "Well, I don't think its a piece of cake anymore. It looks more like an adventure waiting for me to be ready..and it has a King I must rescue." "A king?" She turns, her lips right against his. "Yes, A king to rescue from the boring walls of this castle. I must take him out into his Labyrinth and show him all there is that he has forgotten. Or, should I just chain the King to the bed and have my way with him until someone hears his cries, but I doubt they will. " "Oh my, I think you may have a point dear Sarah, I believe you should do both, I'm sure the King will thank me for this later." Grinning like a cat, he sweeps Sarah into his arms, spinning around. "You have made me a happy King Sarah..." He places her on the bed, waving his hand over her left hand. On her finger now rests a ring made of the purest silver, almost glowing a tint of blue in the sunlight. On the ring in the center is a small owl, with emerald eyes, her favorite stone. "Oh Jareth..." She felt like dancing, a King was asking her to marry him! All her fantasies and dreams are coming true. By the look on her face, he knew she would say yes, but he went on anyways. "Be my Queen Sarah, you have only known me a day, but I can't live without you. I need you by my side and I need your love to heal my aching heart. Stay with me Sarah, forever." He whips away a small tear from her eye, smiling up at her. "Of course Jareth, I will be your Queen." He howls with happiness, jumping onto her. "Then I must make the Queen very happy, for she has made me the happiest fae in the underground." And make her happy he did, until Hoggle knocked on the door wanting to know why he heard screaming......the rest is left for you to figure out.  
  
  
  
That is my theory of how the ending should be! Jareth and Sarah should be together and she should be Queen.  
  
Besides, Jareth is sooo hot! Who would actually want to leave his presence? I would melt at his feet and say  
  
"Be damned Toby, I want my dreams, for Jareth you are my dream!" hehehe but that is just wishful thinking!  
  
ahhh okay..no flames! -Hides under her big ol wolf named shadow.- I hope you all enjoyed it. I might continue  
  
this story, if you all like it. And if you know of my other story, A Tear in the Darkness, I am re-writing that one, it will be  
  
better then ever! With more detail and some new things you haven't seen yet. Well, toodles!  
  
Peaches and dreams to you all,  
  
Ardy 


End file.
